Big Time Rush (zespół)
thumb|250px Big Time Rush (znany również jako BTR) — amerykański popowo-rockowy boysband założony w 2010 r. Na podstawie tego zespołu powstał serial o tej samej nazwie. Wydali trzy albumy – BTR (2010), Elevate (2011) i 24/Seven (2013). Działalność charytatywna W roku 2010 Big Time Rush zarobili około 12 milionów dolarów, z czego 10% przeznaczyli na fundację Nick Change for the Children Foundation. Big Time Rush (życie prawdziwe) 2009-2010: Początki i BTR Big Time Rush podpisał kontrakt w 2009 roku równocześnie z serialem, o tej samej nazwie. Ich debiutancki singiel "Big Time Rush", został wydany w dniu 29 listopada 2009 roku. Zadebiutował podczas godzinnej zapowiedzi serialu i jest obecnie piosenką na czołówce. W serialu można również zobaczyć wersje innych promocyjnych singli m.in. "City is Ours" i "Any Kind of Guy". Następnym utworem zespołu był "Famous". Utwór został wydany na iTunes w dniu 29 czerwca 2010 roku. Kolejna piosenka, "Halfway There", został wydany na iTunes w dniu 27 kwietnia 2010 roku, po premierze tej piosenki w serialu. 21 września 2010, Big Time Rush wydał promocyjny singiel, "Til 'I Forget About You", w celu wydania ich debiutanckiego albumu. Album został zatytułowany BTR i został wydany w dniu 11 października 2010 roku. Zadebiutował na 3 miejscu listy Billboard 200, sprzedając 67.000 egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu po premierze. Album także zadebiutował na 4 miejscu na "Top Internet Albums" i numer jeden na "Top Soundtracks". Kolejny utwór "Big Night" zadebiutował na liście Billboard Hot 100 na miejscu 79. "Boyfriend" zadebiutował na siedemdziesiątym drugim miejscu na liście Billboard Hot 100, stając się ich najbardziej udanym utworem obecnie. 2011-2012: Elevate i zwiedzanie w 2012 roku W dniu 22 lipca 2011 roku zespół wydał singiel promocyjny "If I Ruled the World" z Iyazem na drugim albumie Elevate, który został wydany w dniu 21 listopada 2011 roku. Pierwszy singiel "Music Sounds Better With U", napisany przez zespół i Ryan Teddera z OneRepublic, został wydany w dniu 1 listopada 2011 roku. Elevate zadebiutował na 12 miejscu listy Billboard 200, za sprzedaż ponad 70.000 egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu. Według Forbes.com, Big Time Rush zgromadził wartości netto około 8.000.000 dolarów w 2011 roku co czyni ich jednych z najmłodszych najlepiej zarabiających tego roku. Krótko przed wydaniem Elevate, zespół ogłosił krajową trasę. "The Better With U Tour" rozpoczął się w lutym 2012 roku, która liczyła szesnaście dni. Big Time Rush ogłosił latem wycieczkę krajową, która rozpoczęła się 5 lipca w Nationwide Arena w Columbus i skończyła się 18 września w Rose Garden Arena w Portland OR. 2012-obecnie: Debiut filmu i 24/Seven (trzeci album studyjny) Zespół ogłosił, że będzie Big Time Movie. Film oferuje im podróż do Londynu, w Anglii. W "Big Time Movie", czterech członków zespołu Big Time Rush jadą do Londynu na ich pierwszej trasie światowej, ale zamiast tego mieszają się w misję, aby uratować świat. Film został wydany w dniu 10 marca 2012 r. Grupa nagrała covery piosenek Beatlesów i wydali mini-album o nazwie Big Time Movie. W dniu 31 marca 2012 roku, Big Time Rush opublikował teledysk do piosenki Time of Our Life z innych gwiazdami Nickelodeon Victorią Justice, Arianą Grande, Elizabeth Gillies, obsady How to Rock i innych. Grupa obecnie podała listę utworów na swój trzeci album - 24/Seven. Ich singiel "Windows Down", został wydany w dniu 25 czerwca 2012 roku. Z jego sukcesu, piosenka zadebiutowała na 37 miejscu w "US Pop Songs", i na 15 miejscu w "US Heatseekers Songs". Piosenka potem zadebiutowała na 97 miejscu na liście Billboard Hot 100. Został on wpisany na reedycji drugiego albumu grupy, Elevate. Teledysk został nakręcony w Maui na Hawajach i został wydany w dniu 22 czerwca, na trzy dni przed premierą singla na iTunes. Skład *James Maslow - wokal, taniec, aktor *Logan Henderson - wokal, taniec, rap *Carlos Pena Jr. - wokal, taniec, chórki *Kendall Schmidt - wokal, taniec, gitara *Dustin Belt - gitara *Jordan Plosky - bębny *Matt Frey - keyboard Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *BTR (2010) *Elevate (2011) *24/Seven (2013) Mini-albumy *Holiday Bundle (2010) *Big Time Movie (ścieżka dźwiękowa) (2012) Trasy koncertowe *Better With U Tour *Big Time Summer Tour *Summer Break Tour Piosenki napisane przez BTR *Oh Yeah *Music Sounds Better With U *Love Me Love Me *Superstar *24/Seven *Confetti Falling *Love Me Again Ciekawostki *Big Time Rush jest żywym dowodem na przysłowie "dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają." *Twitter Big Time Rush: @bigtimerush *Oficjalna strona Big Time Rush: www.btrband.com *Curt Hansen był członkiem zespołu Big Time Rush, wraz z Jamesem Maslowem, Carlosem Peną Jr oraz Loganem Hendersonem, jak również w głównej roli w serialu. Zagrał w niewyemitowanym pilocie. Jednak brzmiał zbyt bardzo jak James w początkowym pilocie, więc został zastąpiony Kendallem Schmidtem w postprodukcji. Pilot został ponownie nakręcony z Kendallem w roli głównej. Piosenki Aby zobaczyć listę piosenek zespołu kliknij tutaj Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Big Time Rush (Band) en:Big Time Rush es:Big Time Rush (Banda) Kategoria:Big Time Rush Kategoria:Zespoły